


Closing

by officer_rue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, enma being such a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officer_rue/pseuds/officer_rue
Summary: Not now, not when he finally had the courage to tell him.Please.Not now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmppphhh I feel that Enma needs more love, so I made a fanfic for him, but all I did is hurts him even more ;o;

Tsuna walked past him, and as usual, Enma can’t help but notice. He looked back at the brown-haired boy and lets his gaze linger until Tsuna opened the door to their classroom and went inside. School time is over, and the students are hurrying home. But for some reason, Tsuna went back to class again. 

The first time it happened, Enma thought that Tsuna probably left something behind. The next day it happened again, and he thought that the other boy’s clumsiness is just really adorable. The third time it happened, he was pretty sure he didn’t see any books or pencils left behind in class. And the fourth time… He swore he saw Tsuna smiling as he ran back to class. 

This has been happening for weeks now. Each time, Enma found himself gazing back at the boy as he rushed past him. It feels like a ritual to him, to look back at Tsuna. The sight of the slightly shorter boy running cheerfully down the halls… it somehow calmed him down. The Vongola Decimo seems to have that sort of effect on people. But sometimes, Enma found himself wondering if it’s just him. If maybe, just maybe, this feeling towards Tsuna belongs to him alone. He had thought of telling Tsuna about it. He doesn’t know how to say it, or what he should say, much less how Tsuna would react, but he wanted to say it nevertheless. 

And so this time, as the other boy went inside the classroom, Enma turned and reached for the door. He was scared, confused, and he felt his heart racing. Tsuna would be inside the room, and Enma could tell him about his feelings. Perhaps, Tsuna could help him figure it out. It might be just a Vongola thing to emits some sort of calming essence to people surrounding them (Enma knew they have some really weird things going on, Reborn is a living proof of that).

He readied himself for whatever it is behind that door. Be it Tsuna transforming into some sort of monster after school is over, Reborn’s spartan training, or Tsuna just hanging out in the empty classroom. Or maybe… Enma blushed at the thought. No, there’s no way it’s that. Most people would do it at home, doing it at school is pretty much suicide. But Tsuna isn’t most people, and Enma blushed even more at the possibility of him finding the other boy doing, well…

Enma shook off the thought, took a deep breath, and opened the door. 

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

He felt a sudden pain in his chest. It felt like a knife found its way to his heart and stabbed him from inside.  
Not now, he thought to himself, not when he finally had the courage to tell him.  
Please.  
Not now.

Tsuna was sitting on a table, face flushed and lips swollen. His shirt was unbuttoned, and Enma could see the smooth skin underneath it. But that’s not what hurts him. Tsuna wasn’t alone. The Disciplinary Committee’s leader is standing beside him. Hibari Kyoya had his arms around Tsuna’s waist, dark eyes gazing intensely at the smaller boy, and then he leaned down, closing the distance between them. Their lips touched softly, and suddenly it turns rough. Tsuna gasped, and the sound hurts Enma even more. He should be the one to draw such sounds from Tsuna. Not Hibari. He would be gentle, caring, he wouldn’t be rough like the dark-haired boy. Tsuna would be happier with him, he would be much more content if it was him.

…Wouldn’t he?

He didn’t know the answer to that, and he didn’t want to know. Both of them didn’t notice him, or maybe they did, but they chose to ignore him. Whatever is the case, Enma closed the door as silently as he can. He looked at the scene one last time, and turned away. The door isn’t the only thing that’s closing for him right now.


End file.
